


Stink

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Family Dynamics, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Reki blinked. It hadn't occurred to him that it was almost time for dinner, but now that she'd said it, he was instantly ravenous. On the other hand, he wasn't ready to go home just yet; he and Langa still had an hour or so of daylight, it seemed a shame to cut this short for something as trivial as food. Besides, Langa had almost mastered his ollie attempt. Reki glanced at Langa, who was now trying and failing to extract a plaster. "Oh, uh—I might be late?"Reki finds an excuse to spend a little more time with Langa, while Langa has his own mission.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 41
Kudos: 674
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	Stink

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere around ep 1x02. Fill for [this kink meme prompt](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=2865).
> 
> I fucking love this show u guys.

It was late in the afternoon, the sun beginning to fade into the rooftops, but Reki wasn't even close to being ready to head home yet. He was gliding in lazy circles around the tarmac on his board, while Langa rifled through Reki's backpack for the box of plasters, following his most recent wipeout. 

"All good?" Reki called, when Langa paused his searching.

Langa hesitated before answering. "I think your phone is ringing?"

Reki snorted. "Answer it then!" he called back, executing a quick turn to make his way over. 

The only person who ever called Reki was his mother, and sure enough, when Reki made his way over, Langa was saying quietly, "Yes, good thank you, Kyan-san. How are you?"

"Gimme that," Reki said, stretching out his arm as he kicked his board up into his other hand. 

"Yes, he's right here," Langa continued politely. "Would you like to speak to—"

Reki snatched the phone from him. "Hi Mom."

"Hello, love," his mother greeted him, in her usual tone of fond exasperation. "Will you be home for dinner?"

Reki blinked. It hadn't occurred to him that it was almost time for dinner, but now that she'd said it, he was instantly ravenous. On the other hand, he wasn't ready to go home just yet; he and Langa still had an hour or so of daylight, it seemed a shame to cut this short for something as trivial as food. Besides, Langa had almost mastered his ollie attempt. Reki glanced at Langa, who was now trying and failing to extract a plaster. "Oh, uh—I might be late?" 

While his mother huffed, Reki stepped up onto the bench, perching on the back of the seat. Tucking his phone between his shoulder and his ear, he took the plasters from Langa and neatly unwrapped one for him. Then, he lifted Langa's hand and sucked his bleeding knuckles before applying a plaster to each finger. He did the same with the graze on Langa's palm, then held it up for him, grinning. 

"Thanks," Langa mumbled, looking at his hand. He returned Reki's smile, his cheek dimpling. 

"Reki, are you listening to me?"

"Shi—uh, shoot," Reki said, fumbling to grab hold of his phone properly. "Yeah, Mom, sorry." 

She sighed. "I asked if you'd started on your science homework yet?"

Reki paled. "Shit."

"Reki!"

 _What?_ Langa mouthed at him. 

"Science homework," Reki whispered. 

At his words, Langa's face turned to horror. 

"Reki?" 

"Mom, can Langa come over for dinner?"

His mother hummed. "What about your homework?"

"Langa already finished," Reki said, improvising. "So...he's gonna help me."

Langa tugged at his t-shirt. "Reki, I haven't started—"

"Shh!" Reki hissed, hooking his arm around Langa's neck and pulling him closer, pressing Langa's face into his chest to shut him up.

"Well, as long as you both get your homework done, it's okay with me," Reki's mother said after a ponderous pause. 

"Yes!" Reki cheered, squeezing Langa more tightly. "Thanks, Mom!" Hanging up the call, he tossed his phone back into his backpack, and finally released Langa who was wheezing into his armpit. "She said yes!" 

Langa withdrew from him slowly, blinking and dazed. "Yes to what?" he asked eventually.

Reki squinted at him. "You okay?" he asked, moving his hand up to ruffle Langa's hair. "You look weird."

Leaning into Reki's touch like a cat, Langa nodded, humming softly for answer.

Reki laughed. "Mom said you can come over for dinner, so long as we do our stupid homework. You hungry?"

Langa shook his head. But, just as he did, his stomach gave an audible gurgle. Langa blinked again. "Uh."

There was a pause, then Reki burst out laughing. Rolling his eyes, Langa gave him a shove. It shouldn't have been enough to push him off, but Reki was doubled over with laughter, and with a yelp, he toppled back off the bench, landing in the grass behind.

"...Ouch."

Langa leaned over to look at him, eyes wide. " _Shit_!" he swore in English. Then, switching back to Japanese. "Are you alright?"

Reki sat up, wincing. "Yeah," he muttered, then forced a grin. "Maybe it knocked some sense in."

Getting up, Langa came around the bench and pulled Reki to his feet. "Wanna head back?" he asked. "I'll call my mom on the way."

"Yeah," Reki said, reaching out to scoop up his backpack. He bumped his fist against Langa's shoulder. "You need to grab anything from your place?"

Langa shook his head. 

"Aces, let's go!"

—

Reki's mother was just laying out dinner when he and Langa arrived. While Langa volunteered to help, Reki scooped up his two youngest sisters and took them to the bathroom to wash their hands.

"Ugh, nii-san, you smell bad!" Tsukihi complained.

Reki clicked his tongue. "Not as bad as you, Tsu-chan."

"You do, you do!" Nanaka chanted. "Nii-chan smells, nii-chan smells!"

"Argh, enough!" he growled when Tsukihi also joined in the chanting, turning the tap on full so that they both got sprayed with water. 

Both girls shrieked, and Reki was cackling as he led them, clean but damp, back into the kitchen. While they weren't looking, he lifted one arm and gave himself a cautious sniff. He didn't smell _great_ , but who would after skating all day in the sunshine? He'd just have to hope Langa didn't notice, and take a bath as soon as he'd gone home.

When his mother saw the state of the girls she sighed, but otherwise didn't complain, probably because Langa was sitting on her left looking angelic. Reki slid in beside him, gently elbowing him to make Langa smile, though he immediately remembered his sweaty t-shirt and clamped his arm back to his side. 

After they'd eaten, Reki set up the table in his room and banished his little sisters so that he and Langa could attempt to do their homework. Reki got the sense that Langa was probably smarter than him, but he struggled for the right vocabulary a lot, particularly for technical subjects. Not to mention that he seemed to be in his own world half the time.

They worked for an hour or so without talking much, except to compare equations, or for Langa to ask him with help translating something. It took Reki a while to notice that Langa kept shuffling closer, or finding excuses to lean against him. It wasn't especially out of the ordinary for them, but Reki was still hyper aware of his sweaty t-shirt, and therefore even more aware of Langa's proximity to him. 

When they'd finally finished, Reki put away the table and headed to the kitchen to fetch them both something to drink. It was dark, but he didn't bother turning on the light, instead using the light from the fridge to see as he pulled cups down from a cupboard. 

Just as he was turning to go, his mother stepped into the kitchen and flicked on the light. "Oh! Hello, love," she said, smiling. "You startled me."

Reki grinned. "Thanks for letting Langa come over."

She hummed. "It's getting late, you know. You ought to send him home to his mother soon, unless he wants to stay over."

"Would that be okay?" Reki asked quickly. He hadn't even considered the possibility before that moment, but suddenly the prospect of having Langa to himself for a whole night seemed all-important. "Please?"

His mother laughed. "Alright, alright. If his mother says it's okay. And you have to set up the guest futon yourself, _and_ put it away again tomorrow," she said, raising a stern finger at him. "No leaving it out for a week because you 'just forgot'."

"I promise!" Reki said, bowing his head. "Thanks, Mom!" 

"Go on," she said, nodding toward the kitchen door. "Go and take a bath before you do anything else, you reek."

Reki grimaced. "God, Mom!" he groused, turning on his heel and marching out of the room. 

"Make sure you let Langa go first!" she called after him.

—

"What's the matter?" Langa asked when Reki stomped back into his room and set down the drinks a little too hard. 

Reki huffed. "Nothing," he said. "I'm going to run a bath."

Langa looked at him. "Alright," he said after a moment.

"Wait!" Reki said, halfway to the door. He laughed, slapping his palm to his forehead. "I forgot. You wanna stay over? Mom said it was cool."

To his delight, Langa's face lit up. "Really?

"Yeah, we have a spare futon."

Langa nodded eagerly. 

Reki grinned, stomach fluttering. "Okay, awesome. You call your mom, I'm gonna run a bath and find you a clean towel and stuff!" 

While Reki was filling the bath, Tsukihi wandered in and started to undress. "Time for bath, time for bath!" she sang under her voice.

"Tsu-chan, put your clothes back on!" Reki complained. "You have to let Langa go first!"

Tsukihi's eyes widened. "Langa's staying?"

Reki nodded proudly. "Yup. He—"

"Langa's staying!" Tsukihi shouted, and ran out of the bathroom naked, repeating the words over and over at the top of her voice. 

"Tsukihi!" Reki shouted, chasing after her. "Get back here!"

Mild chaos ensued, but not much more than a typical Saturday evening. Reki's mother joined in to help him wrangle the twins, and finally Reki shepherded a snickering Langa into the bathroom. 

"Towel," Reki said, shoving the towel into Langa's arms. "And watch out for the girls spying on you."

Langa's eyes widened. "Why would they spy on me?"

Reki snorted. "They all have a crush on you." 

Langa tilted his head curiously. Langa genuinely seemed not to notice or understand when people around him had crushes on him. The girls at school still gossiped about him constantly, but Langa acted as if he wasn't even aware. He didn't even seem to know or care that he was attractive. 

"Okay!" Reki said, taking a step back when he realised that he'd been standing there for far too long. "Enjoy your bath!" Stepping out into the hallway, he slammed the door shut behind him, then pressed his palms against his face. His cheeks were hot. And, if anything, he was sweating even more now than before. 

Feeling awkward and off-balance, Reki went back to his room and pulled off his sweaty clothes at last, leaving them in a heap on the floor and donning a pair of loose sweatpants in the meantime. He was restless while he waited for Langa to finish his bath, and every time he tried to sit down and focus on something, he'd find himself on his feet again moments later, pacing around his room. 

It wasn't much better when Langa finally returned. He was only wearing the towel, and his skin was flushed from the bath, his hair damp and curling at the ends. He smelled of Reki's sister's shampoo. 

"I'm finished," Langa said needlessly, when Reki only stood and stared at him. 

"Right," Reki said, shaking himself. "Yeah! Great! I better go take my turn." 

Langa frowned. "Wait."

Reki waited. 

Several moments passed, but Langa said nothing, only watched him with a strangely intense look on his face. 

"O...Kay," Reki ventured, when Langa only stood there dripping. "I'd better—" Edging past Langa, Reki ducked out of the room, feeling flushed and off-kilter once more. He made it as far as the bathroom before remembering that he'd intended to lend Langa some clothes to sleep in. Hurrying back, he flung his bedroom door open. "Hey! I forgot to—" 

He froze. Langa froze. 

"What're you—is that mine?" Reki asked, bewildered. 

Langa was sitting on his bed, next to the pile of Reki's discarded clothes. In his hand, he held the same green t-shirt that Reki had worn that day, the one that badly needed washing. He was holding it to his face with both hands, his nose buried in the fabric, as if he was trying to breathe it in completely. He lowered it as Reki stared at him, though he didn't put it down. 

"Are you—" Reki began, and paused, uncertain what this meant. Heat rushed to his face, indignation roaring through him. "Do I smell that bad?" he demanded, stung. 

Langa frowned. "No. You smell good."

Reki scowled at him. "That's not funny!"

"No," Langa said, dropping the t-shirt and gesturing for him to come closer. "Really."

Langa was still beckoning to him, and after a moment's hesitation, Reki huffed and moved closer to him. "What—"

Before he could finish speaking, Langa looped his arms around Reki's middle, pressing his face into Reki's bare chest. With a yelp, Reki tried to pull away, but Langa held him tighter, nuzzling against his sternum.

"Uh...Langa?"

"Mm," Langa hummed. He tilted his head, sliding his mouth over Reki's nipple, then pushed his face into Reki's armpit. "I like it," he said, voice muffled. 

Reki's face flamed, and he was suddenly very aware of how little they were both wearing. "Langa!" he hissed, mortified when a shiver of arousal rolled through him. He put his hand on Langa's shoulder, though he didn't push him away. "Hey, come on now—"

"Reki," Langa groaned, clutching at him harder and inhaling deeply from his skin. "The way you smell—it's good, I like it." 

"B-but—"

Before Reki could protest any further, Langa used his hold on Reki to flip him onto the bed, then covered him with his own body. Reki was very, very aware of the thin towel separating them. 

Langa hovered over him, balanced on his hands. His hair was haloed by the light above him, and Reki reached up a shaking hand to brush Langa's fringe out of his eyes. With a groan, Langa turned his face into Reki's palm, then dragged his lips over the inside of Reki's wrist. Then he was leaning down, their bare chests pressing together, Reki closing his eyes with a sigh as Langa kissed him. 

Kissing Langa was like electricity. Like nailing a trick you'd been attempting for days. Like jumping off a cliff into the ocean. It seemed like Langa knew how to kiss, or better than Reki did anyway. In any case, there was no shyness or hesitation in the way he parted Reki's lips with his tongue, or the unself-conscious way he moaned when Reki shyly stroked their tongues together. 

Hands still trembling, Reki reached up again to cup the side of Langa's face, kissing him back, eager and clumsy. 

"Reki," Langa gasped against his mouth. When Reki opened his eyes briefly, he found Langa watching him, bright eyes boring into him. 

Reki licked his lips. "You kissed me."

Langa's mouth hitched up at the corner. "You kissed me back."

Reki's heart pounded. He nodded, finding himself for once totally speechless. 

Langa's tongue flicked at the corner of his mouth, then he dropped his gaze to Reki's mouth again. "Can we—"

They were kissing again before Reki knew it, Langa's mouth sliding wetly against his own. He shivered when Langa's fingers ran down his side, ending at his hip, and slid his arm around Langa's neck while he kissed him deeper. Langa lowered his weight down fully, pressing Reki into the bed with his hips. He must be able to feel that Reki was getting hard, and the thought sent sirens blaring in Reki's head. Even more so when he realised that he didn't remember closing the door behind him. 

"Wait," Reki gasped, turning his head to break the kiss. Sure enough, when he glanced across the room, he could see that he'd left his bedroom door open. "Shit!" 

Pushing Langa off him, Reki scrambled across the room to slam his door shut. He stood there for a few moments breathing hard, his hands pressed to the door. He didn't know if he wanted to turn around again. If he looked at Langa, they might have to talk about what had just happened. Langa might admit that it had all been a joke. 

"Reki," Langa said softly. 

Reki shuddered. "I should go take a bath," he murmured, though he didn't move. 

There was a creak as Langa got up from the bed, then he moved behind Reki and put his hands on Reki's hips, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck, pressing his nose into Reki's sweaty hair. "Don't go," Langa whispered.

Reki leaned back against him, a shuddery breath falling from his lips. "Langa…"

"Can I kiss you again?" Langa mumbled, moving his lips around to the side of Reki's neck. His fingers flicked at the waistband of Reki's sweatpants, like maybe he wanted to slip his hand inside.

"I—okay," Reki whispered, turning his head. He met Langa in a clumsy kiss over his shoulder, each of them moaning into it. 

There was no hesitation between them this time. Reki squirmed around so that they were face to face, and whimpered when Langa shoved him back against the door and kissed him harder. He wound his arms around Langa's neck, pushing his tongue into Langa's mouth and gulping down his answering moan. There was definitely no hiding the fact that he was getting turned on now, not when Langa shoved a knee between his thighs and leaned into him heavily. Reki felt like he was melting, hot and dizzy with sensation, saliva dripping down his chin from their hungry kisses.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the other side of the door, a hand slamming against it several times. "Reki!" 

They startled apart, Reki yelping at the sound of his mother's voice. 

"What's going on in there? What's all this banging?"

Reki grimaced. "S-sorry, Mom! We'll be quiet!" 

She clicked her tongue. "Have you had a bath yet, Reki? I need to bathe the girls!" 

Reki glanced at Langa, who was shaking his head vehemently. "Uh—I'll go next!" he called back. He crept forward and pressed his ear to the door, letting out a sigh of relief when he heard her pad away down the hallway. 

He and Langa were on each other again the moment Reki deemed it safe. It felt like he'd been waiting for this, although he hadn't known it. They stumbled back across to his bed and fell down on it in a clumsy mess. It wasn't until Reki ended up half on top of him that he realised Langa's towel had slipped, that Langa's bare cock was poking his hip. Panting, Reki broke the kiss and wiped his mouth on his wrist, daring a glance downwards. 

"Woah," he whispered, forcing his gaze back up to Langa's face. Langa appeared unconcerned by his nudity, and after a moment, he reached for Reki's hand and moved it down to cover his dick. Reki let out a harsh breath, but closed his fingers around Langa's blood-hot cock, heart racing. "This is—fuck, Langa."

"Move, please," Langa whispered, closing his fingers around Reki's wrist and moving it slowly. 

Catching his meaning, Reki started to stroke his cock with slow, jerky motions. After a few moments, he flopped down beside Langa so that he could find a better angle, watching his face as he slowly started to stroke him. "Like that?" he murmured.

Langa nodded. There was an attractive flush across his pale cheeks, and he was biting his bottom lip hard. Reki stared at the little flash of tooth digging into his lip, amazed by the knowledge that he knew how Langa's mouth tasted, how it felt against his own. After a few moments, Langa opened his eyes and slid his fingers up into Reki's hair, bringing him down for another kiss.

Reki kept stroking him as they slowly made out, hoping the rhythm was right, wondering what it would feel like to take it in his mouth. When they parted to catch their breath, Langa pulled him down closer and moved his mouth down Reki's neck, then over his chest, before pushing his face into Reki's armpit again. His hand tightened around Reki's wrist, encouraging him to move faster. Reki did, and arousal poured over him when he felt Langa go stiff beneath him, felt Langa's come spilling over his fingers. Reki kept stroking him until Langa sighed and stopped him, tangling his fingers with Reki's messy ones. 

"Wow," Langa gasped, letting his head fall back on the pillow. 

Reki bit his lip. "Was that okay?"

Langa nodded, eyes still closed. Finally he opened one eye a crack and smiled up at Reki. "Sorry, I got you dirty."

Reki snorted. "I was already dirty."

"Mm." Langa unlaced their fingers, and ran his hand down Reki's chest, pulling a little at the waistband of his sweatpants. "Can I see yours?"

A shiver rolled over Reki. "Sure," he said, pushing down his nerves. He shoved his sweatpants down to his knees and wriggled out of them, kicking them onto the floor. He really hoped none of his family would come barging in; it wouldn't have been the first time, after all. No sooner had he scooted up next to Langa again, than Langa slid his arm under Reki's neck to gather him close, and reached for his cock with the other hand. 

" _Hah_ ," Reki gasped, twitching at his touch. "Haha, sorry—this is, ah—have you done this before?"

Langa shook his head. "No."

"You're good at it," Reki whispered, voice trailing off into a whimper as Langa stroked his cock firmly. "Ah—could you, a little—" Reaching down, he adjusted Langa's grip so that it was just his finger and thumb wrapped around him. "Mm, thanks. Sensitive."

"I like it," Langa said, watching his fingers move on Reki's cock. "It's cute."

Reki winced. "Cute!?" 

Langa wrinkled his nose. "Is that bad?"

"I—ah! I guess not," Reki said, laughing breathlessly. They were practically nose to nose, and he shuffled an inch closer so that he could kiss Langa, but Langa pulled away the moment their lips touched. 

"I wanna use my mouth," Langa said.

Reki blinked at him. "Uh—"

"Roll over," Langa said, letting go of him. He slid down as Reki rolled onto his back, grasping Reki's hips tightly. For a moment, Langa just seemed to examine him, but just as Reki was getting self-conscious, wondering if maybe there was something weird about his dick, Langa took it gently between his fingers, then closed his mouth around it.

Sharing a house with his parents and three sisters, Reki was pretty good at not making noise when he jerked off, but he still struggled to contain the noise that spilled out of him when Langa took his cock in his mouth. Grabbing for a pillow, Reki pressed it over his face, using it to stifle his moans as Langa sucked him slowly, lips gliding up and down. Reki flailed, quickly tumbling toward orgasm, his heels skidding against the bed as he tried his best to hold himself back. But then Langa caught hold of his legs and pinned them down, and Reki came with a useless cry. 

He wrenched the pillow away from his face as soon as he'd managed to stop the high, desperate moan that tore from him, but Langa was still sucking his cock, eyes closed in apparent bliss. Heat tore over Reki's face as he realised Langa had swallowed his come. "Stop!" Reki hissed, mortified. 

Langa blinked up at him, then he slowly lifted his head, letting Reki's wet cock slap against his belly. "Was that bad?" he asked quietly.

"N-no!" Reki stammered. "I—I didn't mean to—"

Langa tilted his head, not getting it. 

"To—" Reki glanced away, unable to hold his gaze. "I didn't mean to—do that, in your mouth."

"Oh!" Langa laughed. "That's okay, I liked that."

With a groan, Reki flopped back on his bed and pulled the pillow over his face again. "Oh my god."

Langa tugged at the pillow. "Reki?" He crawled over Reki on his hands and knees. "Reki. Did I do it wrong?"

"No," Reki moaned. When Langa tugged at the pillow again, Reki didn't resist. 

"Reki."

Reki laughed. "You're crazy," he said affectionately, reaching up to ruffle Langa's hair with both hands. 

Langa huffed, shaking him off like a dog. "Can we try it again?" 

"Again?!" Reki yelped.

"Again," Langa said, leaning down to nuzzle his chest again. "I like touching you."

Reki glanced over at his bedroom door. "How about I shower first, then uh...maybe after everyone goes to bed?"

Langa's eyes sparkled. 

"Okay, okay," Reki said, laughing. "Later."

"Later," Langa agreed, beaming at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1365780426497875968) | [my sk8 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=52382346)


End file.
